Sadness in Konoha's gay district
by Ailean-Sama
Summary: Dans le quartier gay de Konoha, la nuit, le plaisir est roi. Naruto le sait, il connaît ses ruelles, ses clubs, ses mœurs par cœur. C'est toute sa vie. Seulement, depuis Sasuke, il pensait pouvoir tourner la page. Maintenant, il se sent juste humilié. UA


**Sadness in Konoha's gay district **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating : <strong>M pour un langage assez cru, quelques allusions un peu crades. La réalité des choses pafois, tout simplement. Amis lecteurs amateurs du "M rime avec lemon" ne soyez pas surpris de ne point en trouver ici.

**Pairing :** Naruto et Sasuke

**Résumé : **Dans le quartier gay de Konoha, la nuit venue, le plaisir est toujours roi. Naruto le sait parfaitement, il connaît ses ruelles, ses clubs, ses mœurs par cœur. C'est toute sa vie, en quelque sorte. Seulement, depuis Sasuke, il pensait pouvoir tourner la page. Maintenant, il se sent juste horriblement humilié …

**Note de l'auteur : **Amis, amis … Ailean fête en ce moment même son grand retour. Ce modeste one-shot est donc la première fiction, première d'une longue série, que je vous propose depuis mon _black-out. _Ah, comme ça fait du bien de poster à nouveau. Pour en parler, cette histoire est un _UA_, (Pour ceux qui ont lus attentivement le résumé avant d'atterrir ici, j'espère que vous n'avez pas vraiment crus qu'un quartier gay avait soudainement poussé à Konoha en plein milieu d'une nouvelle grande guerre des ninjas ?) _et elle n'est pas gaie_, à défaut d'être gay. Je l'ai écrite à la suite d'une petite tristesse passagère et à grand renfort de musiques mélancoliques. _La musique, mon carburant de toujours. _Elle n'est pas non plus faite pour être une Super-Histoire-Qui-Tue avec des personnages charismatiques, une intrigue bien ficelée, une fin incroyable et épique. C'est un simple one-shot, long certes (comme toujours), mais linéaire (vous comprendrez). C'est assez déprimant de le lire, en fait, je l'avoue bien volontiers, mais la fin n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Mais je vous laisse découvrir et juger par vous-même.

Je vous souhaiterai alors juste deux petites choses pour terminer : imaginez-vous les lieux de l'action du mieux que vous pourrez. Et puis, bonne lecture évidemment ! _On se retrouve en bas …_

**Musiques ? : **Si ça vous intéresse, sait-on jamais, amis musicaholics, voici mon carburant en question pour cette fiction : _Suffering, On the Radio, Open Up, She Doesn't Live Here Anymore, Mirror Man, It Hurt me So et Alone Again_ by _Jay-Jay Johanson_, _Love Song Requiem_ et _Shattered_ by _Trading Yesterday_.

* * *

><p>Souffle, souffle le vent nocturne sur ses mèches blondes alors que d'un pas lourd et lent, il remonte la rue, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches de son jean délavé. Les petites bourrasques ne sont pas légères, ne sont pas douces, elles n'emmêlent pas ses cheveux avec douceur, ce penchant pervers de toujours les décoiffer. Il voit à peine le chemin devant ses pieds alors que du jaune, du blond obstrue à intervalles irréguliers son regard. Il a renoncé depuis longtemps à maintenir les pans de sa veste bleue claire contre ses flans. Et puisque qu'il ne veut pas la refermer, il laisse le tissu virevolter au grès de la colère du vent. Alors, la chair de poule qui s'est déjà immiscée depuis longtemps, depuis son contact avec le froid du dehors, sur la peau de son cou, découvert par le tee-shirt blanc qui moule son torse, le fait frissonner un peu. L'épiderme de ses bras aussi, découvert par sa veste qu'il a remonté jusqu'à ses coudes, réagit à la fraicheur de ce soir d'automne. Celle-ci commence tout doucement à engourdir ses doigts.<p>

Qu'importe.

Ses joues sont rouges, abîmées par les vents, ses lèvres sont sèches. Le tableau correspond à la saison, au temps. Et ces premières, si elles ont la même couleur que ses yeux, ce n'est que de la poussière qui le fait pleurer; Il n'arrive pas à les chasser de sa rétine, ces minuscules grains qui se sont logés à l'intérieur. Il en a juste marre de les frotter, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Et si sa bouche est aussi sèche que ses lèvres, c'est qu'il a soif. Pourtant, il continu sa marche pesante dans la rue principale du quartier de Konoha. Ses yeux sont froid, le vent les rafraichi douloureusement.

Qu'importe.

Il avance, sans but précis, ne jetant pas plus de regards aux passant qu'aux établissements de plaisirs qui présentent ses charmes devant lui. Ce soir, il ne sera pas de ceux qui passent le perron du **_Happy Rainbow_** ou du **_Proud_**, il ne sera pas de ceux qui dansent, profitant de la chaleur humaine d'une foule en transe. Il ne regardera pas le liquide coloré de son verre en n'ayant rien d'autre en tête que la musique et cette folle envie de s'oublier au milieu des danseurs, de tous ces gens, sur la piste, qui lui ressemble.

Qu'importe.

Il se contentera de remonter la rue, de quitter le quartier gay de Konoha, de retrouver la nuit noire de la "ville sage". Il s'engouffrera dans le bus d'une heure, le regard fatigué et les traits affaissés, attendant son arrêt. Puis il passera la petite porte de son appartement, enverra valdinguer ses vêtements sur le sol en pensant avec amertume que dans une autre circonstance, le faire aurait peint une autre expression sur son visage, et il irait s'enterrer au fond de ses couvertures. Priant pour le sommeil, le repos, l'oubli.

Naruto veut rester seul, se noyer dans sa tristesse, pleurer pendant des jours et des jours. Peut-être une semaine. Mais toujours seul. Il se refuse de montrer ses larmes, sa détresse à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même. C'est comme un besoin qui lui déchire les entrailles, remue son cerveau, le retourne, le fouille. Mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées lui paraît bien dur, il a déjà tant de mal à faire attention aux détails qui pavent sa route. Mais au-dessus de tout ça, plus loin que tout le reste, ce besoin de pleurer. De se libérer en quelque sorte. Seul.

Le brouillard de la rue englobe ses jambes, donne un tient lumineux, quoique qu'un peu étrange à son visage, rend la peinture de son expression, de ses émotions plus violente encore. Cette fumée, elle vient des clubs, des boîtes de nuits, de l'agitation, de l'excitation. Tout comme les échantillons de bruit qui se frayent un chemin à ses oreilles. Tout cela, l'ambiance, l'atmosphère, rend l'endroit irréel. Un peu effrayant aussi. Mais c'est son élément ici, son endroit à lui, _à eux_. Celui où il peut s'exprimer librement, s'amuser. Un petit coin de paradis préservé du monde étriqué qui est le siens tous les jours.

Sans manteau, il a l'air un peu perdu de ceux qui viennent ici pour la première fois, sans vraiment trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Les nouveaux qui attirent les habitués du coin. Sa blondeur ne joue pas non plus en sa faveur, et son visage baissé vers le sol lui donne un air plus gêné qu'il ne le paraît. Pourtant, ses pas, eux, témoignent de sa connaissance de l'endroit. Mais qui pourrait le remarquer ? Le type en chemise ouverte noire qui vient de lui faire un sourire aguicheur depuis une ruelle voisine a vu passer un jeune blondinet devant ses yeux, comme un coup de vent, comme s'il était invisible.

**_« Quoi ? Tu veux pas baiser avec moi ? Mais si t'es ici, mec, c'est bien que tu sais quelle genre de réputation à cet endroit, non ? »_**

Rien à foutre.

Il y a deux mois, peut-être qu'il aurait répondu de bonne grâce à cette invitation implicite. Il aurait croisé le regard du type et lui aurait souri aussi, avant de disparaître dans la ruelle en sa compagnie. Il serait ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, se recoiffant d'une main et vérifiant que sa braguette était bien fermée de l'autre, un regard lubrique encore accroché sur les lèvres. Mais Naruto a un peu perdu l'habitude de ce genre de choses, il a quitté sa vie d'avant, sa vie libérée, ses soirées perdues quelque part entre des corps et de l'alcool pour un regard ébène, sexy, quelques mots aguicheurs et un corps de marbre. Il l'a abandonnée, étouffé par le plaisir de ce corps contre le sien, noyé dans son odeur et sa voix.

La première fois, c'était il y a six mois. Et Il y avait quelque chose de merveilleux, de féérique de se sentir enfin comblé, lorsque le corps de l'autre se fond en vous. C'était peut-être ça qu'il avait sans cesse cherché ? Ce après quoi il avait couru toutes ces années à travers ses conquêtes d'un soir ? Les têtes qui défilaient dans sa mémoire n'avaient pas de nom. Jamais, ou alors un simple surnom ou le début d'une syllabe. Une sonorité accrochée au bout de la langue que l'on cherche mais ne retrouvera pas. Son visage à lui, son corps, son odeur avait un nom. C'était le seul. Et le lendemain matin, après la débauche, c'était la première chose à laquelle il pensait désormais. "Uchiha … Sasuke". Le soir, c'était le seul nom qui franchissait ses lèvres, la barrière de son cœur.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ou peut-être en se voilant superbement la face, Naruto le revoyait tous les soirs. Toujours au même club, toujours à la même place, accoudé au bar, habillé chic, simple mais classe. Hors de prix sûrement. Avec un verre au bout du bras, un coude posé nonchalamment sur le comptoir, un regard intéressé sur la piste. Le corps tendu par la musique, les promesses, les infinies possibilités que lui offrait le quartier gay de Konoha. Alors Naruto s'approchait, commandait un verre et le buvait d'un trait avant d'entraîner Sasuke sur la piste, se déhancher contre lui, l'aguicher, le faire chauffer comme il savait si bien le faire. La soirée se terminait dans un appartement. Souvent le sien. Non, toujours le sien. Nus et en sueur sur ses draps.

Puis Sasuke partait avant le lever du jour. Et Naruto se reposait en attendant de reprendre son petit boulot de styliste, attendant en haut de sa tour de pouvoir mettre la clé dans la serrure et de passer la porte du _Pink Paradise_. De retrouver son odeur et ses mouvements empressées sur sa peau.

**_« Oh chéri, mais quelle tête fais-tu ? Une petite contrariété ? Tu devrais entrer te reposer, t'amuser un peu ! »_**

Etrangeté de la scène, décalage irréel, le quartier des plaisirs de Konoha est un film moderne à lui tout seul. Sans répondre, Naruto avance toujours, dépassant le jeune drag queen qui agite une cigarette à moitié entamée devant la porte d'entrée d'un bar agité. Elle est charmante pourtant. Toute en légèreté et douceur, c'est avec art qu'elle a déstructurée les traits masculins de son visage. Aucunement vulgaire, pas le moins du monde repoussante, elle ressemble un peu à un être perdu entre deux mondes. Mais les fesses posées entre deux chaises, elle a su apprivoiser le vide entre les deux et trouver sa place. Là où elle est à l'aise. Seulement, Naruto n'a envie de rien, ce soir, qui serait moins confortable que son lit. Rien.

Le quartier gay de Konoha est un drôle de monde où sa mélancolie aime à se perdre. Il lui ressemble un peu. Son bordel le rassure, son étrangeté le réconforte et parfois, en cherchant bien, le regard attentif, on peut y apercevoir des trésors. Et si la journée l'endroit reste un peu endormi, occupé au nettoyage, au décompte des gains et des pertes, la nuit il rayonne. La nuit, il est superbe de couleurs et de bruits. Non loin de ses pas, un couple se fond à l'ombre d'une ruelle, les gémissements résonnent. Devant lui un autre couple se taquine, et le premier type ne met pas longtemps avec de poser ses mains sur les fesses de son compagnon. Appuyé sur les murs des bar et des clubs, des inconnus jettent des regards explicites à ceux qui passent devant eux et le tout ressemble un peu à un jeu de choix commercial. Cigarettes à la main, poudre dans le jean, cette partie-là de Konoha ne vit que des plaisirs et des interdits. C'est partout pareil, dans chaque veines du quartier, chaque artère, tout vit et bouge en rythme avec la crasse du monde et ses envies les plus indécentes. Alors, l'endroit montre son véritable potentiel et c'est charmant qu'un tel mélange puisse donner tant de fascination.

Mais depuis peu, plus rien n'a ce goût étrange et obsédant qui lui prenait du fond de la gorge jusqu'au tripes lorsque qu'il franchissait la limite du quartier. Avant, il se serait volontiers laissé perdre dans les ruelles sombres, se serait volontiers laissé prendre, aurait pris aussi. Il aurait bu, dansé, entraîné une discussion quelconque avec un parfait inconnu qu'il aurait peut-être ramené chez lui à la fin de la soirée et qui serait étranger à sa vie jusque dans son nom. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Depuis la première soirée, le premier regard et la première nuit ensemble, Sasuke avait été son unique raison de revenir ici.

Il s'était habitué à ne venir que pour retrouver la chaleur du **_Pink Paradise_**. Il n'entrait guère plus dans les autres clubs. Il ne faisait plus les bars. Ne cherchait plus personne sinon lui. Ses prunelles obsédantes, sa peau douce et sa belle voix grave. Il était un peu devenu monogame sans s'en rendre compte, et maintenant qu'il y repensait, ça ne lui aurait pas vraiment ressemblé avant.

Depuis la découverte de sa sexualité, à ses seize ans, il avait vécu chaque jours comme un adolescent passionné. Oh bien sûr, il faisait attention. Le monde n'est pas très doux avec les gens différents. Mais Naruto trouvait toujours un moyen de s'amuser sans contrainte, jouant de ses découvertes, heureux de s'être trouvé, quelque part. Une fête, même hétéro, réservait toujours plein de surprises. Les rencontres qu'il faisait lui en amenaient toujours plus et au fur et à mesure que son réseau s'élargissait, ses conquêtes d'un soirs devenaient plus nombreuses. Pénétrer dans ce monde était jouissif. Rien lui ne faisait peur, il s'était assumé rapidement. Mais la découverte, le premier pas dans le quartier gay de Konoha, à ses dix-huit ans avait déclenché un feu d'artifice dans son cerveau encore si jeune. Tout s'était décuplé. Tout était devenu si simple. De la baise rapide à l'extase parfaite. Tout le monde, ici, ne cherchait qu'une seule et unique chose : un endroit ou le plaisir ne leur serait pas défendu. Où il serait normal. Et ça tombait bien. Très bien même. Il était bon de savoir qu'à la sortie du boulot, un monde de désirs et de liberté l'attendait, lui tendait les bras généreusement.

Bien sûr, son entrée dans le monde actif, puis son premier boulot le force à séparer sa vie en deux selon des horaires stricts et respectés à la lettre. Sa double vie l'oblige à faire bien attention à ce qu'à aucun moment ses deux mondes ne se mélanges. Mais il arrive à gérer, à tenir à distance les deux. Un ami dans la confidence lui aurait sûrement demandé d'en effacer un. Et pas le plus propre. Il l'aurait encouragé à se poser dans la vie, à trouver une place fixe, fonder une famille, évoluer dans un environnement stable. Mais Naruto se serait fait sourd à tout ça. Lui-même, ce qu'il était, ce qu'il est, s'est construit autant dans sa vie active que dans les ruelles de ce quartier. Alors la nuit, il revient toujours. Peu importe son humeur, ses déboires au travail, ses problèmes affectifs. La ville est sûre de le voir déambuler à travers les fumées et les corps de la rue le soir même.

Un bourrasque plus forte que les précédentes l'arrachèrent à ses pensées et son collier vola violemment, cherchant à s'échapper de la prison de son cou. Il le plaqua d'une main à son torse et en profita pour la passer sous le tissu fin de son tee-shirt. Sous ses doigts, il sent les pectoraux se contracter sous la fraicheur qui se propageait, ses tétons se dresser sous la caresse. C'est un geste presque convulsif lorsque que le malaise le gage. Sasuke le faisait souvent pour le calmer après un cauchemar, lorsqu'il avait commencé, tout doucement, à rester chez lui après avoir baiser. C'était bon, ça le détendait de savoir la main de Sasuke là, près de son cœur, épiderme contre épiderme. Aujourd'hui, la caresse est froide. Comme de la glace.

Avant Sasuke, il était un peu perdu. Il s'était oublié quelque part entre ses seize ans, explosifs et jouissifs, et sa soif inextinguible de corps, de sensations nouvelles. Une jeunesse éternelle qu'il avait peur de perdre, qu'il était effrayé de lâcher. Se laisser tomber dans le monde réel, affronter ses vingt-sept ans, la fin de sa jeunesse, en quelque sorte avait des relents désagréables de films d'horreur qui serraient son cœur et le rendait mal-à-l'aise. Car alors la fête serait finie, écrasée par le poids des années. Trop lourd. Mais à travers l'étreinte charnelle et passionnée de Sasuke, aculé devant ses mots d'amour, qu'ils soient factices ou non, il s'était remis à avancer vers la réalité. Doucement, sans brusquerie, sans peur sinon une légère sensation de se trouver une nouvelle place qui lui convenait mieux. Au-delà de leur vingtième fois, après l'invitation surprise de Sasuke au restaurant, après une sortie cinéma, des sourires et des mots tendres, il s'était laissé tomber dans un rêve dangereux, une chimère à laquelle il n'avait pourtant jamais cru : « le couple ».

Il se sentait bien avec Sasuke, dans ses bras, sous son regard. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être jugé, il se sentait égal avec lui, dans une réciprocité qui lui était rassurante. Il pensait que ses sentiments faisaient miroir sur Sasuke.

Leur relation avait démarrée comme ça. Sur un coup de tête, le coup d'un soir. Naruto couchait un peu avec tout le monde, c'était de notoriété public à l'intérieur des ruelles crasseuses du quartier gay de Konoha. Ils étaient plusieurs à être passés par sa porte, entre ses draps. Une fois, parfois deux. Guère plus. Il les renvoyait toujours hors de chez lui avec ce même sourire angélique, puis les évitait. Jusqu'à finalement les oublier. Que de la baise, simple et rapide, efficace et son monde continuait à tourner selon ses règles du jeu. C'était mieux comme ça. Sasuke aurait dû être un corps de plus sur la longue liste de ses remèdes à la mélancolie et la seule chose qui le différenciait des autres était peut-être son sex-appeal travaillé, juste un peu plus que la plupart des autres coups de Naruto. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait encore une fois à ces même sensations, ce même plaisir tant de fois ressentit, un cocon protecteur qui le rassurait et lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il était toujours le même Uzumaki Naruto de ses seize ans, un truc avait dérapé. S'était déréglé pour lui montrer la chose sous un autre angle. Il était habitué à prendre, à être pris. Le résultat, le feu dans ses hanches, la jouissance était toujours à peu près la même. Avec Sasuke, il était tombé de haut. Dès la première caresse sur son torse, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, dès la première poussée ce n'était plus un incendie qui se propageait dans ses reins, mais une éruption qui lui brûlait tout le corps. Il n'était pas habitué, ça lui avait fait tout drôle. Putain, ça l'avait surpris et pas qu'un peu ! Il était resté là, subissant les poussée de son partenaire, soumis, la bouche ouverte en appel d'air et suffocant, le corps tendu comme au moment de la jouissance, les muscles bandés. Et l'apothéose s'était terminée à une température qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir atteindre avant.

Coucher avec Sasuke, c'est un peu comme passer un filtre couleurs sur un monde en noir et blanc. Dès le premier regard, ça brûle la rétine, ça agresse. Mais au final, dès que le filtre s'éloigne, on se rend compte que le monde tel qu'on le voir maintenant ne nous suffit plus. Il est incomplet, terne et mort.

Et alors que Naruto aurait dût faire une autre boîte de nuit le soir suivant, changer d'air pour trouver du nouveau, il s'était surpris lui-même à revenir au **_Pink Paradise_**. Là où il l'avait vu la première fois. Là où il était encore. Oh, Naruto ne se voilait pas la face. Le bel éphèbe ne l'attendait pas, il n'était pas si important. Et puis, il était Uzumaki Naruto. Il possédait quand même une petite réputation dans ce quartier. Mais pourtant, même elle ne l'avait pas empêché de rechercher ce plaisir nouveau auquel il était dejà déjà accro. Ils avaient encore baisés.

Et encore une autre fois. Une autre. Encore une autre. Et puis il avait perdu le décompte tellement ça lui semblait être devenu naturel.

Alors ils avaient commencés à sortir ailleurs, essayant de se connaître, tout bêtement, comme ça, au fil de leurs rencontres. Il était plutôt difficile de cerner Sasuke au premier regard. Il était tellement renfermé sur lui-même, mystérieux. Mais à force, il s'était créer un lien entre eux qui leur en disaient plus que tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu savoir sur l'autre.

Bien sûr, Naruto se permettait d'utiliser « ils », et se refusait à l'époque à effacer le « s ». Même aujourd'hui, il continue à le mettre. Simple habitude maladroite et douloureuse. Il se rend compte qu'il a toujours cru en cette réciprocité de leurs sentiments, et qu'il s'est sûrement trompé.

_Non, aujourd'hui il en a eu la preuve. _

Il est lentement tombé amoureux de lui. Et la relation purement charnelle est devenue passionnelle. Le jeune adolescent rattrapait les années horriblement vite, retrouvant l'homme perdu.

Ils avaient même fait des projets d'emménagement ensemble. Et tous ces mots doux que Sasuke continuait de lui dire, de lui envoyer, de lui écrire le confortait dans l'idée que sa vie se jouait maintenant sur un fil unique, un fil brun. Tous ces petits embranchements qu'il brûlait lui-même après avoir posé le pied dessus disparaissaient au profit d'un long chemin qui apparaissait quelque fois dans ses rêves. Uzumaki Naruto rêvait de la vie de couple. Incroyable ! Le coup d'un soir s'était envolé ? Au profit de l'amour ?

Aujourd'hui, il en rirait presque jaune.

Il avait lentement quitté son adolescence pour lui, il s'était engagé dans la vie de couple, il croyait l'avoir enfin atteinte.

Avait-il été si con ? Crédule ?

Ses pas le mènent toujours lentement hors du quartier et le vent torture sans relâche ses jolis épis de blé. Il a envie de se soûler de musique, là, tout de suite. Quelque chose de triste, de mélancolique. Il restera dans son appartement, le volume monté à fond, les larmes dévalant ses joues, la tête pleine de pensées, le cœur emmêlé et il dormira une journée entière, sans faire attention à rien. Le lendemain, il retournera au quartier et fera tourner les margaritas, les bières et les whiskies. Il se fera quelques mecs et puis il reprendra le cours normal de sa vie. Comme si Sasuke ne l'avait laissé tomber, presque arrivé à ses vingt-huit ans. Il retrouvera avec joie les seize années qui dirigeaient, jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, sa vie nocturne. Retrouver l'ivresse de la jeunesse, en tentant d'oublier qu'elle se fane.

Au fond de son cœur, il continuera d'implorer les dieux de lui rendre son amour. Cela resterait caché, bien profondément.

Lui rendre un amour qu'il n'a perdu qu'à peine une demi-heure plus tôt. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke …

Ils n'avaient jamais parlés de tromperies, ni de fidélité. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aventurés sur le fil dangereux de la révélation des conquêtes amoureuses, n'avaient jamais fouillés le passé de l'autre. Naruto n'avait tout simplement pas de comptes à rendre à Sasuke. Au tout début, il n'était après tout qu'un seul de ses coups parmi tant d'autre. Ou plutôt, il aurait dût le devenir. Devait-il faire le décompte ennuyeux de toutes ses conquêtes avant chaque nouvelle baise ? Puis, il avait pensé que ce n'était pas sérieux. Cette relation si peu ordinaire ne durerait pas. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Enfin, lorsque les bases de son couple se prévoyaient à l'horizon, il avait trouvé ce principe salvateur. Tout effacer pour Sasuke. Ne laisser que lui, et lui seul unique morceau de sa mémoire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se pourrir la vie pour le passé et les erreurs. Naruto y avait fortement cru.

Aujourd'hui, il se trouve bien égoïste.

Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à collectionner les conquêtes. À bien y réfléchir, c'est logique. Normal presque, venant d'un habitué du quartier des plaisirs interdits de Konoha. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Pas même une seule fois. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu le croire fidèle alors que lui-même se traînait un tel passé ? Après tout, ne sont-ils pas des hommes ? Et gays qui plus est ? Ce n'est toujours qu'une histoire de plaisir. Toujours et encore dominés par le plaisir.

_« La jalousie, c'est pour les lesbiennes.*»_

* * *

><p>Il était revenu encore aujourd'hui au <strong><em>Pink Paradise<em>**. Oh, bien sûr, maintenant ils n'y allaient plus pour se retrouver autour d'un verre et partager une nuit ensemble. Ils y allaient à deux, _en couple_. Passer une bonne soirée, danser, et se retrouver chez Naruto ou chez Sasuke terminer la soirée. Parfois, ils allaient aussi au cinéma, pour la dernière séance. Et c'était un vrai délice de savoir Sasuke si près de lui, si proche, excité par la dance des night clubs. Il pouvait passer sa main sur sa cuisse, l'entendre râler, gémir parfois. C'était bon et il était doué pour le chauffer comme personne et ce, malgré la résistance de son amant. Il n'avait réussi à la percer, sa cuirasse, qu'une seule, unique et mémorable fois et Naruto n'aurait jamais cru devoir se retenir autant de gémir pour réussir à ne pas attirer l'attention. Il aimait ses moments passés avec lui, en intimité. Car alors, Sasuke n'était qu'à lui. À lui seul, à ses yeux seul, à son toucher. Il était _le sien_. Et il avait comme l'impression d'écrire une des pages de sa vie qui faisait cruellement défaut à son existence. Il en avait besoin de lui, comme pas possible, comme sa drogue.

Au **_Pink Paradise_**, ils avaient commandés un verre. Une Margarita pour Sasuke, une Vodka-Orange pour Naruto. Ils s'étaient installés dos au bar, les yeux fixés sur la piste de dance, côte à côte. L'alcool coulait lentement dans leur œsophage et réchauffait leurs veines secondes après secondes. Pas d'excès, juste ce qu'il faut pour s'amuser. Et il la leur fallait cette dose folie, de joie distillé goutte par goutte dans leur esprit pour se lâcher, tomber le masque de l'homme d'affaire et du modeste créateur pour ne redevenir plus que deux jeunes hommes de vingt-ans, comme une potion de jouvence. Naruto terminait rapidement son verre, et Sasuke lapait la dernière goutte du liquide vert-jaune. Un discret sourire, une invitation silencieuse et il attrapa la main tendue de son amant avec joie, un petit rire ornant ses lèvres, le regard clairement joueur. Il l'entraîne sur la piste et la danse peut commencer.

Naruto ne connaît pas ce son, il n'a jamais entendu cet artiste auparavant, ou peut-être qu'il n'y a tout simplement pas fait attention mais la mélodie, le rythme, le flow du chanteur coule dans ses veines. Il se sent bien, hors de son corps en fait. C'est stupide de penser ça, ce ne sera toujours qu'une expression, mais c'est vraiment ce qu'il ressent. Et peut-être que Sasuke y est aussi pour beaucoup. Autour de lui, il y a cette même foule des week-ends, non, il se corrige, d'un peu tous les jours en fait, dense et mouvante, si cosmopolite. Mais il a déjà assez à regarder avec son bel amant devant ses yeux, pourquoi s'ennuyer à détailler les autres danseurs ? Le sien est tellement parfait. Son corps magnifique bouge si sensuellement contre son dos, collé contre lui, il doit être celui du pêché. Hum … Ses mains qui se posent sur ses pectoraux, sous sa chemise … Il se rappelle qu'il a laissé sa veste au bar. Il lui faudrait aller la récupérer avant qu'on ne le fasse avant lui. Après, à la fin de la musique, ou peut-être encore un peu plus tard. De toute façon, elle ne valait pas très cher cette veste. Et ils bougent en rythme, figés dans cette position. C'est si érotique que Naruto a toujours du mal à croire que ce n'est que de la danse. Ses fesses sont si proches du sexe de Sasuke, son dos et si collé à son ventre musclé. Il n'a envie de rien en ce moment d'autre que de rester ainsi, si proche de lui. De se dire qu'il n'est qu'à lui, à lui seul. Haha ! C'est si surréaliste que ça lui arrive à lui, Uzumaki Naruto ! Il n'a pas couché avec un autre que Sasuke depuis bientôt six mois. Il a envie d'en rire de joie, de bonheur. C'est bon en quelque sorte, d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place. Les mains, sur ses pectoraux, se déplacent et visent un point de plus en plus bas. Il les sent couler sur le tissu de sa chemise comme de l'eau sur sa peau propageant la chaleur de son corps le long du mouvement. Sans s'en apercevoir, il en a même retenu sa respiration lorsqu'elles se sont posées sur la frontière de son pantalon. Mais elles resteront là pour le moment, accrochées à sa ceinture, suspendue par les pouces en exerçant une légère pression, comme si elles en forçaient gentiment le passage sans pour autant y arriver.

**« Naruto … Naruto … »**

La voix de Sasuke est si chaude, teintée de désir sexuel. Si douce aussi, si intime. Son nom ainsi prononcé en renforce l'impression et son torse frissonne, ses yeux se ferment. Il savoure l'instant. Leur balancement de hanches, l'un contre l'autre, le contact de leurs corps. Sa voix, son odeur. Il a envie de se laisser tomber en arrière, de ne plus résister à l'apesanteur et de s'appuyer totalement sur Sasuke. Il veut que ses bras l'enserrent, l'emprisonne de chaleur et de possessivité. Oh oui ! Qu'il aime quand son amant est possessif, lui qui a si souvent été volage. Il connaît la valeur de ce trait de caractère, il l'apprécie. Il a toujours pensé, autrefois, que si un seul de ses amants d'un soir avait été un tant soit peu plus décidé à le revoir, un tant soit peu jaloux, il aurait pu se laisser aller à une aventure avec lui. Dans le quartier gay de Konoha, tout est si éphémère. Mais Sasuke, Sasuke … Il veut qu'il devienne la première brique de sa vie, celle sur laquelle il pourra toujours compter. Son abri contre la tempête. Son petit coin du feu …

**« Naruto ? C'est toi ? »**

Cette voix, elle lui est familière, mais il n'a pas le temps de relever la tête pour le vérifier qu'une main se saisit de son bras et le tire en avant. Il titube un instant, reprend son équilibre et constate avec tristesse et agacement qu'elle lui a fait perdre la douce prison de chaleur et de désir de son amant. Sasuke est resté là, en arrière, immobile et légèrement agacé lui aussi du gêneur qui est venu les interrompre. Il a croisé les bras sur son torse, et la peau découverte par ses manches relevées qui se fait agresser par les néons du plafond tranche violemment avec le tissu noir qu'il porte. Il est à deux doigts de taper du pied par terre pour signifier son énervement, comme un petit chien. Alors Naruto consent enfin à porter de l'attention au traître qui le fait chier dès son temps libre, comme s'il n'en avait déjà pas assez, des chieurs de clients, à son studio.

**« Gaara ? »**

Mais l'homme n'est pas un de ces types quelconques rencontrés au détour d'un bar auparavant, il n'est pas un souvenir quittant son appartement, ses chaussures sous le bras.

**« Evidemment ! Mon look n'est-il pas assez voyant pour que tu ne me reconnaisses pas au premier coup d'œil ? »**

Gaara, c'est un peu ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un meilleur ami pour Naruto. Il le connaît depuis ses premiers pas au quartier gay de Konoha. D'ailleurs, il se demande si ce n'était pas un de ses premiers coups. Il n'a couché qu'une seule fois avec lui, puis comme d'habitude, il n'a pas cherché à le revoir. Seulement, Konoha n'est pas si grande que cela. Et alors qu'il se posait un après-midi à un café pour prendre de quoi se requinquer et affronter la deuxième partie de la journée, ses cheveux rouges avaient brûlés sa rétine entre deux gorgées de lait chaud et trois lignes du journal. Il était entré comme ça, nonchalant comme pas deux, nonchalant comme d'habitude. Habits simples et industriels, pantalon noir, tee-shirt aux manches longues blanc cassé et veste vert militaire aux manches retroussées, un truc un peu élimé, des lunettes de soleil à montures Ray Ban et de multiples colliers noirs autour du cou. Gaara ne semblait pas être le genre mec qui se tracasse pour peu.

Et Naruto avait avalé de travers.

Il était aussi plaisant d'occuper son lit le soir qu'il était désagréable de retrouver son coup précèdent même pas quelques jours après. Même si généralement les types qui se perdaient volontairement dans les ruelles du quartier gay de Konoha ne cherchaient pas à se fixer et que le plaisir simple était une règle d'or là-bas, Naruto avait déjà eu quelques désagréables surprises et il évitait souvent de se trouver aux mêmes endroits que ses anciens amants d'un soir juste après la soirée. Conformément à ses principes, il avala donc rapidement la dernière gorgée de son mug en grimaçant sous la morsure du liquide brûlant, puis il plia rapidement son journal, assez mal d'ailleurs. Alors, Gaara avait enlevé ses lunettes de soleil, et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Le jeune homme roux n'avait pas souri, rien, il s'était juste contenté d'observer les autres tables du café, presque toutes occupées, de hausser les épaules, et de se diriger d'un pas assuré vers Naruto. Le blond avait déglutit, les fesses en suspension dans l'air, à moitié levé, sa tasse dans la main, des moustaches de lait sur la lèvre supérieure. Gaara s'était assis en silence, avait enlevé sa veste qu'il avait posée sur le dossier de sa chaise et s'était retourné tout aussi calmement. Il avait levé la main en direction d'un serveur qui passait par là et s'était commandé un café serré. Et enfin, il lui avait parlé : **« Tu t'en vas déjà ? »** Lui avait-il dit, **« Il n'est que treize heure, je pense que tu as encore du temps devant toi, non ? »** Ouai, c'était vrai, il ne reprenait qu'à quatorze heures. Alors il s'était tout bêtement rassit et Gaara lui avait commandé un chocolat chaud. Tout naturellement, le plus simplement du monde en fait, ils avaient commencés à parler. De tout, de rien. Des clients jamais satisfait. De la coupe du pantalon qui ne leur convenaient jamais, pour Naruto, et des morveux de douze ans qui ne comprennent pas qu'un piercing est sérieux et que, non, il devront encore attendre quatre bonnes années avant d'avoir le droit de revenir, pour Gaara. Le roux n'avait pas juste l'air blasé et simple. Il était blasé et simple. Et Naruto avait vite compris qu'ils faisaient un peu parti du même monde, qu'ils avaient la même définition du quartier des plaisirs de Konoha. Le passé était passé et ce soir-là, si Gaara s'était autant amusé que Naruto entre ses draps, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait en garder. Naruto avait soupiré de soulagement sous le regard étonné de Gaara et ils s'étaient séparés à quatorze heures trente, sous le porche du café.

Ils habitaient dans la même rue, allaient souvent au même café, se retrouvaient parfois aux même clubs, et allaient parfois ensemble au quartier gay de Konoha. Ils étaient tout simplement devenus ami.

**« Tu as un peu de temps à m'accorder, Naruto ? »**

Ce furent les paroles qui le sortirent de son rêve éveillé. Du temps ? Il n'en avait pas beaucoup. À chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Sasuke, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais assez de temps pour lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se dévouer complètement à son bel amant. Mais il acquiesça pourtant, et après un sourire étiré et une moue désolée, il suivit Gaara, zigzaguant entre les corps en sueur des danseurs.

**« Je te retrouve au bar Naruto ! Je t'attends ! »**

Il lança son bras en l'air, pouce levé en direction du beau brun qu'il laissait derrière et disparu avalé par la foule en délire.

Gaara n'avait qu'un service à lui demander : le ramener chez lui. En arrivant dehors, loin du bruit assourdissant des platines et de la musique électrique, il lui avait exposé rapidement son problème. Alors qu'il s'était trouvé un charmant jeune homme prêt à l'accompagner pour la nuit, un peu alcoolisé, il avait fait l'erreur de le faire monter dans sa voiture et d'aller chercher son blouson au bar ensuite. Sa voiture ? Quand il était revenu deux minutes plus tard, elle lui faisait signe au bout de la rue, avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un bâtiment, tout feu allumé. Merde ! Maintenant, il devait rentrer chez lui. Déjà par ce que cette putain de soirée ne le faisait plus du tout tripper, et ensuite par ce qu'il devait signaler le vol d'une Opel Astra noire. Certes, ce n'était pas une Porsche ou autres marques légendaires, mais putain, c'était _sa_ voiture. Celle qu'il avait payée euro par euro de son salaire de perceur. Chié ! Naruto le fît monter dans la sienne, sous ses démonstrations d'indignations et moult tortures imaginées pour le pauvre type qui avait « osé ». Et le blond commençait à avoir sérieusement froid dans le dos à l'entente des mots « pendaison », « piquet aiguisé », « comme un cochon rôti » et « démembrement ».

Il était de nature courante dans le quartier gay de Konoha que plaisirs interdits et petits crimes faisaient toujours bon ménage. Ce ne serait pas le premier délit de gay à gay*.

Lorsque Naruto l'avait déposé chez lui, Gaara fulminait encore en jetant littéralement son blouson à terre, pauvre bouc émissaire de l'affaire, en extirpant son téléphone portable de l'antre de son jean, tellement serré que Naruto s'était demandé un instant si les tensions du vêtement n'avaient pas aplaties plus qu'il ne l'était déjà le pauvre appareil. Il ne voulait même pas être à sa place lorsque Gaara s'asseyait. Il avait quitté le roux avec une tape affectueuse et encourageante sur l'épaule. **« Ne t'inquiète pas, vieux. De toute façon, quand il verra tes CD, tes housses de siège et ton crâne humain en résine à l'arrière, il va tellement flipper qu'il va te la rendre, ta caisse. »** Puis il avait fermé la porte et avait descendu au pas de course les quatre étage qui le séparait du rez-de-chaussée. Il est bien connu que les ascenseurs prennent plus de temps à venir que les marches à dévaler. Il était remonté dans sa voiture et était revenu au **_Pink Paradise_**. Un petit regard rapide sur sa montre l'avait informé que trente minutes d'absence n'étaient pas exagérées et que sa soirée n'était pas foutue. Il était rentré confiant, pénétrant d'un pas assuré dans la masse humide et chaude de la piste pour atteindre le bar.

_Sauf que Sasuke n'y était plus._

Naruto avait promené son regard un peu partout autour de lui, autant sur les endroits plus calmes des côtés du bar, que sur l'ambiance survoltée de la piste. Mais aucune tête ne lui avait semblée être celle de Sasuke. En avait-il eu marre de l'attendre ? Il ne s'était absenté qu'une demi-heure, bon sang ! Et il avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pu le faire ! Le doute et l'inquiétude, mordants, commencèrent lentement à remonter de son estomac vers son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, il réagissait toujours au-dessus de sa raison. Comment le retrouver maintenant ? Il ne lui avait rien dit. Alors, Naruto s'était tourné face au bar, commandant une autre Vodka-Orange, histoire de se réveiller à fond, avant de se plonger dans la masse des danseurs pour espérer trouver son brun. Dans le cas échéant, il sortirait à nouveau pour l'appeler au calme. Mais en récupérant son verre des mains du serveur, ou plutôt de la serveuse, le regard clairement amusé et joueur de celle-ci lui fît hausser les sourcils.

**« Tu cherches quelqu'un trésor ? Peut-être le joli garçon brun qui était avec toi tout à l'heure ? »**

Normalement, Naruto n'aurait même pas eu à lui livrer une réponse. Cette simple question rhétorique n'en attendait pas vraiment une. Mais le drag queen qui essuyait tranquillement un verre semblait ne vouloir que ça pour continuer. Comme un **« T'as deviné comment ? T'es trop forte ! »** Naruto lui lança juste un regard torve.

**« Ouai, c'est ça. Il devait m'attendre. »**

**« Eh bien il t'as pas attendu trop longtemps, ton chéri. Même pas dix minutes après ton départ, un type est venu l'aguicher et lui, il est partit direct avec. Direct dans la backroom. Vous êtes un couple libéré, c'est ça ? »**

La dernière partie de sa phrase tomba dans la partie du cerveau de Naruto qui venait de subir un black-out. Il aurait dût s'en offenser, mais le malaise qui grandissait en lui avait atteint son paroxysme au mot « backroom ».

Et là, il avait disjoncté.

_« Je te retrouve au bar Naruto ! Je t'attends ! » _

_« Je t'attends ! » _

_« Je t'attends ! » _

La backroom du _Pink Paradise_, Naruto la connait par cœur. Non, en fait, il connait presque par cœur toute les backroom du coin. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie de ramener le type qu'il avait pêché chez lui, il n'y avait qu'à se diriger vers la backroom. De la baise brutale, virile, sans lendemain. Voilà qui satisfaisait la totalité des clients des backrooms. Ces endroits faisaient sûrement partis de ceux qui représentaient le mieux le quartier gay de Konoha. Un mini labyrinthe sombre, glauque, avec parfois, quelques rares jeux de lumières aveuglantes, de la coke et des mégots de clopes au sol, des emballages de préservatifs et des préservatifs, qu'ils soient usagés ou non. Parfois, il suffisait de se baisser pour choper et enfiler une capote laissée à terre. C'était ça, la crasse gay de Konoha à l'état pure. « L'arrière » sale des beaux décors qui parsemaient la ville animée. Mais il suffisait encore de fermer les yeux et de ne jamais en franchir une porte pour ne voir seulement que la magie irréelle des ruelles sombres et de la grande avenue du quartier gay de Konoha. Naruto s'était forcé de garder les paupières bien ouvertes. Il faut le savoir lorsque l'on met les pieds dans la merde. Il trouvait les backrooms parfois bien pratiques, néanmoins, ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de ne pas aimer ça. Elles étaient rarement entretenues. Et une fois par semaine était loin de suffire. Il s'en tenait loin autant que possible. De toute façon, il n'en avait plus besoin maintenant.

Pourtant, alors qu'il n'en avait pas franchi une porte depuis plus de six mois, il se retrouva en quelques secondes derrière l'une d'entre elles. Aussitôt, les ténèbres soulagèrent sa vision et il dût attendre quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent de nouveau au changement de luminosité violent de la pièce. L'air, ici, était encore plus chaud que celui de la piste de dance et l'atmosphère était chargée des effluves lourdes du sexe. Des gémissements et des cris bestiaux venaient de tous les coins du labyrinthe de petite salles que formait la backroom du **_Pink Paradise_**. De la simple fellation jusqu'à la baise animale et rapide, service capote non compris. Il retint un haut le cœur qui lui prouva une fois de plus qu'il avait beaucoup changé au contact de Sasuke.

Sasuke …

Il souhaita tout d'un coup que la drag queen se soit vulgairement trompée et que Sasuke fasse parti des danseurs de la piste. S'il le trouvait là, il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela allait impliquer.

Les corps imbriqués défilaient sous ses yeux, perdus dans le plaisir. Parfois, un homme levait les yeux vers lui, et il retrouvait cette sensation si plaisante d'être désirable. Il esquivait parfois des clients qui sortaient, examinant toujours les visages extatiques des hommes présents. Il s'apprêtait à atteindre le fond de la salle avec soulagement lorsqu'un gémissement se distingua à ses oreilles des autres.

Il était là.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour le savoir. Il reconnaissait sa voix dans le plaisir parmi toute les autres. C'était normal.

Mais en tournant la tête, les mots se répétèrent si lentement dans sa tête qu'il avait l'impression désagréable, collante, qu'ils s'imprimaient à jamais dans son esprit.

Il … était … là …

Torse nu, placé dans le dos d'un autre jeune homme aux cheveux brun clairs, ses déhanchements en rythme avec celui du type qu'il écrasait contre le mur. Un préservatif à ses pieds. Sasuke avait l'air de prendre son pied. Ses cheveux ébène collaient à son front et les yeux ouverts il fixait la nuque de son partenaire d'un soir, en transe. L'image était insupportable.

Clairement dégueulasse et insupportable. Sasuke, _son_ Sasuke …

Pendant un instant, il stoppa toute pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Au fond de lui, il y avait cette petite voix, cette certitude que Sasuke n'était pas ce genre de personne à faire des promesses puis à cracher dessus, qu'il l'attendait encore et que la drag queen avait menti.

Sasuke … Puis la vérité s'opposa à ses naïves idées et le choc des deux le chamboula. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté un instant cet endroit, d'être sortit de son corps, puis d'y être revenu et de brusquement avoir retrouvé les effluves du sexe et les gémissements, les images devant ses yeux. Tout ça le percutait comme une masse.

Le voir baiser un inconnu comme une bête, un putain d'animal et prendre son pied le dégoutait.

Un inconnu, bordel ! Alors qu'il l'avait lui, à sa disposition ! Il était là, lui … Il était là, à regarder son petit-ami rentrer et sortir sa bite de ce type qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant cette putain de soirée ! Il n'avait jamais vu cette partie-là de Sasuke avant. _Il n'avait jamais eue l'occasion de la voir_. Son amant lui avait toujours paru fidèle, et lui-même, avait complètement étouffé une partie de sa vie pour Sasuke. Merde ! Lui, la pute de Konoha était devenue monogame pour ce connard. Et qu'en avait-il récolté ? Qu'avait-il gagné ? Il l'avait cru fidèle, il avait cru qu'avec lui, il pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie. Quelque chose de plus sain et il aimait ça, cette idée que Sasuke était son futur. Il le trompait … Le mot avait du mal à se faire une place dans son esprit. Il lui paraissait bizarrement formé, inacceptable. Mais le pire, était peut-être qu'il avait en ce moment même l'impression de ne plus faire partie du monde de son amant. Il lui semblait qu'il était complètement en décalage avec la situation réelle. Figé ici, immobile à regarder Sasuke s'envoyer en l'air avec ce type. À quoi pensait Sasuke quand il le prenait, en fin de compte ? Pensait-il au dernier corps qu'il avait étreint avant le sien ? Ne pensait-il pas à lui ? À lui, qui tremblait pour son corps, son odeur et sa voix ? Il avait cru qu'il lui suffirait.

Et ce type brun … Il avait juste envie de lui choper sa belle gueule et de l'éclater contre le mur sur lequel il s'appuyait pour ne pas tomber sous les coups puissants de _son_ amant. Il avait envie de crier aussi, et de pleurer…

Tout à coup, Sasuke sembla se rendre compte de la présence de quelqu'un qui le regardait et il tourna sa tête du côté de Naruto. Aussitôt, ses yeux reflétèrent l'horreur et la peur et son regard s'écarquilla en grand, stoppant tous ses mouvements. Un monstre semblait lui dévorer les entrailles. Sa bouche forma un murmure étouffé, un **« Naruto … »** surpris et horrifié et sa main se tendit pour attraper dans un geste convulsif et angoissé celle de son amant.

Naruto retira la sienne hors de portée de celle de Sasuke et son regard se chargea de colère et de dégoût. Un dégoût si puissant, qu'il n'était plus que la seule chose qui régissait son corps et ses pensées. Il avait des envies de meurtres. Naruto n'avait jamais montré des signes d'une nature violente au cours de sa vie. Il était ce genre de personne calme et gentille qui mettent du baume au cœur. Mais ce soir, mettre son poing dans la figure de son amant, éclater la tête de son petit jouet, laisser le tout dans un bain de sang, lui plaisait bien. Dans son esprit, deux sentiments se battaient férocement. Mais contre toute attente, ce fût la tristesse qui supplanta la colère.

Les yeux lourds et le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se contenta d'approcher sa bouche de celle de Sasuke, qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'expliquer. Mais qui était Naruto pour attendre ses explications avec ce qu'il avait vu ?

**« Naruto, Naruto, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas ce que … »**

**« C'est pas ce que je crois hein ? »**Bordel, ses mots le faisaient souffrir. Bien sûr qu'il aimerait que tout ceci ne soit pas ce qu'il croit. Bien sûr qu'il aimerait que tout ça ne soit _rien_. Mais dans son esprit, toute la scène à laquelle il vient d'assister n'est pas _rien_. Son cerveau refuse tout simplement de l'assimiler ainsi.

**« Mais Sasuke, c'est pas ce que j'ai vu. »** La douleur dans ses yeux, il aimerait bien qu'elle soit bien réelle. Mais il ne sait plus, maintenant …

**« Tout ce que je vais faire, Sasuke, c'est te laisser t'amuser ici, en homme libre, libéré de tout engagements. Tu m'oublis Sasuke, je ne suis plus rien pour toi. Ensuite, je vais rentrer chez moi, et je t'interdit d'y poser le moindre pas. Ne pense même pas pouvoir me joindre sur mon portable. »** Il a mal, il ne sait plus trop où, il ne sait plus trop de quoi, il sait juste que ça lui fait mal de devoir dire tout ça. Par ce qu'il attend encore que Sasuke le retienne, le poursuive mais il sait en même temps qu'il ne doit rien espérer. Le brun reste là, immobile. Et Naruto sait qu'il doit couper le contact de leur regard. Il s'y force. Il s'est sentit trop trahi. Comme si tout ce temps il avait été le seul à espérer, à se faire des films, à croire en quelque chose, à être idiot.

**« Adieu, Sasuke. »**

Et il s'en va, hors de la backroom crasseuse du **_Pink Paradise_**. Il les entends, les **« Naruto »** désespérés de son amant qui le poursuive jusqu'au dehors. Il a attrapé sa veste laissée au bar au passage et puis il l'a mise, quelques minutes après s'être posé immobile contre un mur. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, peut-être attendait-il encore que Sasuke déboule ici en trombe, hors du club, et le supplie de revenir avec lui. Peut-être attendait-il qu'il lui prouve qu'il est encore important à ses yeux. Peut-être voulait-il tout simplement reprendre ses esprits ? Le froid mordait sa peau, et lui faisait du bien, le débarrassait de la chaleur sale de la backroom. Sa veste, il l'a détestée dès qu'il l'a mise. Elle lui tenait bien trop chaud. Alors il en a retroussé les manches. Le froid lui convient bien mieux pour le moment, il s'accorde avec son état d'esprit.

Un corps aimé qui bouge en accord avec un autre, inconnu, tordait son esprit pendant qu'il entretenait de remonter la veine principale du quarter gay de Konoha.

C'était il y avait à peine vingt-minutes.

* * *

><p>Maintenant, il est presque rendu à l'angle de la rue qui lui fera quitter le quartier gay de Konoha lorsque, sortant d'une ruelle embrumé, les cheveux tout aussi agités par les vents que les siens, un jeune homme, un autre de plus, lui fait un beau sourire. Pas un de ses sourires réconfortants que l'on distribue à tout vent à ceux qui en ont besoin. Pas un de ces sourires joyeux qui précède le bonheur de revoir un être cher. Non, c'est un magnifique sourire aguicheur. Un de ceux qui font relever le coin des joues et qui dévoile au détours du geste une fossette bien dissimulée et qui rend le tout charmant et terriblement attirant. Il aurait pu être encore un de ces hommes que Naruto trouve beau avant de passer son chemin, l'esprit égaré et le corps endormi, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce sourire, ses fossettes, ce visage.<p>

C'est con, il le sait. Terriblement stupide de choisir quelqu'un sur son physique. Sur son seul visage, qui plus est. Mais il y a quelque chose qui l'attire chez ce garçon. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Brun, les cheveux mi- longs et attachés par de petite pinces, la couleur des yeux indéterminée par l'ombre de la ruelle, la peau brune, la carrure bien faite. Un type somme toute comme on en rencontre des dizaine au kilomètre carré dans les ruelles débauchées du quartier.

Et pourtant, il s'avance. Tout comme il a refusé d'un geste sec de la tête les invitations insidieuses des autres, tout comme il a ignoré superbement ces corps noyés dans les dédales sombres du quartier, il s'avance. Il ne sera, après tout, qu'un coup d'un soir comme les autres.

_Tu viens et tu t'en va. Tu « viens », et tu t'en va* …_

Le sourire du type, à son approche, s'élargit encore plus si cela est possible. Et Naruto a comme l'impression de tomber dans la gueule du loup à chaque pas de plus. La musique des clubs résonne encore à ses oreilles et le bruit de fond en est presque agréable. Il l'empêche de penser d'avantage et de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses idées. Il change à petite dose son humeur du moment et injecte un voile noir au-dessus de ses pensées sombre pour le mettre dans l'ambiance de ce qui va suivre. Le type lui tend une main que Naruto agrippe bien vite et qui le tire dans la protection de la ruelle, loin des regards curieux, dans l'intimité de ce qui va se dérouler. Il connait la chanson par cœur, il en a lui-même joué les accords plus d'une fois.

Dominant ou dominé ? Le type change quelque peu le ton de son sourire, celui qu'il ne semble jamais quitter, et dévoile des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Confiant et visiblement très amusé, il se baisse et le style de l'échange est enfin dévoilé. Naruto ferme alors les paupière, s'appuie lentement contre le mur de briques froides derrière son dos et ouvre légèrement la bouche. Il veut s'abandonner. Se laisser dériver complètement pour oublier. Oublier Sasuke, ses beaux yeux, ses promesses d'avenir, ses doux rêves éphémères. Laisser s'envoler au long sa voix et son corps, la sensation de ses doigts courants sur sa peau nue et les douces caresses de ses cheveux. Il y avait seulement quelques instants, il ne désirait que le calme et la noirceur de sa chambre. La violence mélancolique d'une musique triste et ses pleurs. Il s'était dit qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à tout oublier, à retourner à sa vie d'avant. Mais il doit alors réviser son jugement. Et se dire que finalement, celle-ci pourrait revenir plus vite que prévue. Et s'il se laissait une chance d'oublier Sasuke plus rapidement ? Il pourrait revenir sur ses pas, ouvrir les portes d'un club choisit au hasard et s'amuser un peu. Demain matin remettrait un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et il aurait alors tout le temps de préparer soigneusement la suite. Peut-être qu'il aurait envie de pleurer et de rester chez lui ? Peut-être que la douleur reviendrait alors plus forte, comme une mauvaise descente ?

Qu'importe !

Il verrait cela demain. Il veut oublier. L'envie de l'oubli est plus forte que tout. Ça lui fait trop mal et il n'a jamais aimé avoir mal. En temps normal, il aurait fait partie de tous ces courageux qui affrontent la tête haute la cause du malheur et se disent qu'il faut le regarder les yeux dans les yeux afin de le vaincre. En ce moment, il préférerait le fuir, en attendant qu'il se trouve d'elle-même une autre occupation. Il est fonceur, tête brûlée même, mais la douleur de son cœur, cette fois-ci … Elle est la plus forte.

C'est le bruit métallique d'une boucle de ceinture qui renonce qui l'arracha à ses pensées et des doigts froids qui ouvrent lentement les boutons de sa chemise. La caresse sur son épiderme le fait frissonner un instant mais un doigt passé sur ses tétons devient alors le point de naissance d'une douce chaleur dans le creux de ses reins. Il anticipe déjà. Cela fait tellement longtemps depuis Sasuke. Il ferme ses paupières un peu plus fort. Un zip dans l'air froid et son pantalon ouvert descend légèrement de ses hanches de lui-même, sous son propre poids. Deux mains l'aident à tomber complètement sur ses chevilles et un souffle chaud sur la bosse qui commence lentement à déformer son boxer lui arracha un petit soupir. Il mord un peu ses lèvres et l'autre, en bas, ricane un peu alors que la main hâlée de Naruto passe dans ses cheveux pour trouver quelques mèches noires auxquelles s'agripper.

C'est étrange. Il a presque l'impression d'éclater la bulle dans laquelle il avait vécu tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec Sasuke. Comme si on lui ôtait un voile des yeux et que la vie reprenait tout son sens. Il revient à ce qu'il avait toujours été. À ce qui avait toujours fait sa vie nocturne. Le vrai lui en somme. Forcer sa nature profonde à changer n'avait finalement rien de bon. Chassez le naturel, et il revient au galop.

Le type agenouillé entre ses cuisses entreprend de descendre lentement son boxer, passant ses doigts sous le tissu, rentrant en contact avec la peau chaude et hâlée et Naruto frissonne de nouveau sous le contact froid de ses doigts. Alors, bien malgré lui, une vision de Sasuke lui faisant une fellation s'imposa à son esprit. Comme sa main se réchauffait rapidement au contact de son corps à lui, comment il savait si bien l'exciter en le regardant dans les yeux pendant que sa langue tournait lentement, que sa bouche suçait doucement, que ses doigts allaient et venaient à la base en de lentes et sadiques caresses. Il avait à chaque fois l'impression de devenir fou et alors que la jouissance arrivait si vite, qu'il était sûr de la délivrance, plus rien. Il se retirait pour mieux le torturer.

Si doué, si bon …

Si Naruto avait retenu, quelque secondes plus tôt, un gémissement sous la caresse de cet inconnu à ses pieds, la vision qu'il vient d'avoir lui a comme coupé toute envie de répliquer alors qu'une bouche vient pourtant d'entourer son sexe. Commençant des vas-et-viens réguliers. Trop réguliers. Sasuke, lui, savait y mettre le jeu, le défi de changer à chaque fois. De lui faire voir de nouveaux cieux, de nouvelles étoiles. Là, il n'y a pas cette chaleur dans le creux de ses riens qui montait pour redescendre et remonter de plus en plus haut. Toujours plus puissante, toujours plus traîtresse.

Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est tellement différent. Ce n'est pas Sasuke, juste _ce type_. Un mec inconnu, quelconque.

Et il faudra maintenant qu'il s'y habitue. Il est de retours à son ancienne vie, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui lui convient tellement mieux … Là, maintenant, il aimerait tant que Sasuke arrive, essoufflé d'avoir couru, de l'avoir cherché pour le retenir de partir. Pour le convaincre de rester avec lui et lui prouver qu'il tient à lui plus qu'à un coup d'un soir.

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, d'espérer.

Mais le vent dans ses cheveux, le souffle qui s'engouffre dans la ruelle, celui qui se fraye un chemin hors de sa gorge, le plaisir qui monte … Tout continue et rien ne s'arrête. La musique qu'il entend e fond sonore, les accents électroniques qui emplissent la grande avenue et brouillent sa vision des choses, en fin de compte, il n'arrive pas à se persuader que cela puisse changer un jour. Appuyé contre ce mur sale, à l'ombre sournoise de ce cul-de-sac, l'habitude se fraye lentement un chemin hors de sa prison et reprend ses droits. Et ça lui semble si normal qu'il se demande encore comment Sasuke peut être si présent dans son esprit, marqué sur son corps. Lui, c'était l'interlude de sa vie. La pause, le break. Et cette scène humiliante et marquée au fer rouge dans sa tête, c'était juste un message du type, en haut, qui agite les petits fils légers de son existence :

**_« Fais gaffe, mon gars, la fête est finie. Aller, t'as assez profité, tu crois pas ? »_**

Il est là, le cours normal des choses. Se faire sucer par un type rencontré au grès des vents du quartier gay et lumineux de Konoha. Haha ! Il a envie de rire tient. C'est bon signe ça. La tristesse et la mélancolie, c'est pas bon pour la santé. Il va se dire que tout va bien, s'en persuader, et c'est ce qui arrivera forcément, non ? Pour le moment, son corps, sa chair faible d'homme prend le contrôle, et le plaisir monte doucement. Un plaisir linéaire, monotone, familier et tellement réconfortant. Ce soir, il n'a pas besoin de jouer, de se retenir, de forcer la barrière de sa résistance. Alors, il laisse monter la jouissance jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose dans son ventre. Il relâche ses muscles et sa tête appuie de toutes ses forces contre le mur froid. La fraîcheur des briques rouges lui fait du bien. À ses pieds, le type sors un mouchoir de la poche arrière de son jean et crache à l'intérieur avant de s'essuyer les contours de la bouche avec. C'est charmant, sans aucun doute. Au comble de la sophistication et de l'esthétique.

Il se relève, lisse un peu ses vêtements, dans le genre content de lui, fier de sa prestation et Naruto aimerait lui dire qu'il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Mais le type semble satisfait, il ne va pas le lui ôter. Alors, il lui tend la main, ce même sourire ornant toujours son visage :

**« Matt. »**

Naruto, hésitant, fini tout de même pas la lui serrer.

**« Naruto. »**

Et le type, Matt, le tire brusquement par la main qu'il vient de saisir et l'amène d'un geste souple hors de la ruelle, à la lumière blafarde des lampadaires, de retours à l'état de silhouette dans la fumée épaisse de la grande avenue. D'abords un peu surpris, Naruto a voulu retirer sa main d'un geste sec, histoire de faire comprendre à ce type, peu importe comment il s'appelle en fait, qu'il apprécie très peu le fait qu'il décide à sa place mais à bien y réfléchir, à quoi bon se taper tout le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à une boîte pour dégoter un mec juste potable lorsqu'on a déjà la possibilité de finir la soirée avec un type pas mal ?

Matt le regarde et lui désigne la fin de l'avenue, toute proche, d'un discret signe de tête.

**« On va chez moi ? Ou tu nous propose ton appart' ? »**

**« Même pas en rêve ! Je suis sûr que le tient doit être parfait ! »**

Il ne veut pas emmener l'autre chez lui. Il y a encore trop de souvenirs de Sasuke là-bas, et rien que son visage lui fait mal. Il veut l'oublier tout entier. Effacer son odeur de sa mémoire, elle qui hante chaque coussin de son salon, chaque centimètres carré des tissus de son lit. Eradiquer sa voix de son esprit, les images de la back room du **_Pink Paradise_**. Eradiquer le **_Pink Paradise_** de sa tête tout court. Il doute même d'y remettre les pieds un jour. Il sait que chez lui il a tant de souvenirs de son ancien amant, tant de soirée passée dans l'intimité de ses murs, trop de nuits ensembles, de petits déjeuner chaleureux, de programmes télévisés regardés à l'abris de ses bras, de baisers déposés dans son cou alors qu'il travaillait de nouveaux projets sur la table basse du salon. Il lui faudra sûrement du temps pour tout oublier.

Le type, l'inconnu rencontré dans une ruelle, Matt en fin de compte, acquiesce rapidement de la tête et l'entraîne vers la fin de l'avenue. La frontière entre le quartier sale des plaisirs de Konoha et la petite ville tranquille des affaires et des résidences. C'est fou, comme les gens biens peuvent dormirent sur leurs deux oreilles, calmement, alors qu'un quartier tel que celui-ci campe à moins de vingt mètres de leur porte d'entrée, juste sous la protection d'une « frontière » établie à la va-vite par deux ou trois élus politiques entre un abris-bus et un sex shop installé en face. C'est la règle, cette limite, pour que le quartier gay de Konoha puisse continuer sa croissance de champignon et qu'il protège son existence. Ainsi, les gamins n'ont pas le droit d'aller plus loin en avant, dès qu'ils aperçoivent le sex shop. Alors, comme les interdictions sont toujours faites pour être contournées, il y a pas mal d'échauffourées entre les commerçant, les locataires du quartier gay et ceux du reste de la ville. On se plaint des devantures qui attiraient les gosses, les poussent au vice et à la débauche. On essaie de faire fermer le quartier, de le nettoyer. En vain. Les communautés gays du monde ont toujours survécus à tout, pourquoi changer pour une ville telle que Konoha ?

Ça fait enrager les bourgeois et ça fait rire le quartier, sous ses banderoles colorées.

Il a fait son choix ce soir. Il coupe les ponts avec son rêve futile de vie bien rangée et retrouvera son ancienne existence, luxueuse de merde et de plaisirs personnels. Après tout, pourquoi doit-il encore se poser tout un tas de questions sur la fidélité, l'engagement, le couple alors que Sasuke n'avait pas l'air si torturé par tout ça au **_Pink Paradise_** ? Naruto a besoin de casser de lui-même les restrictions qu'il s'est imposé avec Sasuke, comme pour bien se signifier à lui-même que c'est fini. Qu'il ne sert à rien d'espérer inutilement et qu'il faut passer à autre chose. C'est comme une ligne tracée sur le sol à franchir.

Alors, il ralentit un peu la marche du type devant lui qui le tient toujours par la main et veut faire comme dans ces films romantiques, saturés guimauve qu'il exècre plus que tout : regarder le monde qu'il s'apprête à laisser derrière lui, le cœur lourd, et constater au dernier moment que l'homme de ses rêves accoure vers lui à tout jambes en criant son nom pour lui éviter une existence de remords et de tristesse. Sauf que la vie ne ressemble pas souvent à un film et que l'avenue qu'il contemple, il la retrouvera demain soir, qu'elle reste peuplée uniquement de drag queen cherchant les derniers clients du soir et de quelques couples, quelques types qui s'apprêtent à poursuivre la fête, ou leur vie chez eux. Ce n'est, après tout, qu'un moyen comme les autres de matérialiser la rupture qu'il veut imposer entre Sasuke et lui dorénavant. De toute façon, il ne les supporte pas ces films glucosés au maximum. Pourtant, là, tout de suite, il aimerait bien en être l'héroïne principale. C'est terriblement _queer_, ce qu'il vient de penser et il a même envie d'en rire.

C'est comique et irréalisable, mais alors qu'il va détourner définitivement le regard, son cœur sursaute et accélère soudainement.

**« Naruto ! »**

Ça ne se peut pas, c'est impossible. Et pourtant, ce cri le percute et lui fait instantanément lâcher la main froide qu'il tenait, les yeux grands ouverts.

_Pas possible. Impossible._

C'est ce que Naruto se répète en boucle et pourtant, c'est bien lui. Sasuke qui marche à grands pas, le visage abîmé par l'inquiétude et la douleur, en sa direction. Alors, quelque chose se brise, se casse dans sa tête. C'est peut-être de le voir avancer si vite, c'est sans doute à cause des images de films romantiques qui défilent dans son esprit. Il se met à rire. Il n'y avait pas cru, il n'aurait jamais pensé sérieusement que Sasuke le ferait. En fin de compte, il est assez important pour que Monsieur prenne la peine de venir le chercher ?

_Son prince à lui, son homme ne court pas pour le rattraper. Il marche à grandes enjambées. C'est typiquement Sasuke._

C'est la tension qui s'évapore, il le sait, entre deux hoquets. La tension et, au fond, l'inquiétude, la peur qu'il a eu de ne pas le voir venir pour lui. Et il se rend compte avec horreur que finalement il a plus peur de le perdre définitivement qu'être trompé. Cela ferait-il de lui un homme faible ?

Il n'a pas le temps de se poser plus longtemps la question qu'une autre main, chaude cette fois, attrape son poignet et le tire contre un torse dur. Sasuke respire vite et fort. Sa petite marche rapide l'aurait-elle fatiguée alors ? Matt, l'inconnu rencontré dans la ruelle, le type hausse les épaules sous le regard très appuyé de Sasuke puis s'en va en marmonnant sur sa chance légendaire de tomber sur des coups déjà pris. Immobiles, ils restent là, enlacés et Naruto a du mal à croire en ce moment. Quelque chose cloche, tous les éléments ne s'accordent pas parfaitement. Il reste des trous. Peut-être que les retrouvailles auraient dû être romantiques ? Mais Il sait que Sasuke vient juste de récupérer son bien, sa propriété et qu'en cela, tout reste atrocement superficiel.

Il ne suffira pas d'excuses, pas cette fois-ci. Il a eu trop mal pour s'en contenter bêtement. Et tout ce qu'il croyait acquis d'avance, certain, s'est effondré tout comme sa capacité à faire confiance à Sasuke. Naruto en prend conscience, de ce château détruit qu'il va falloir remonter pierre par pierre, par ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des ruines. Il symbolise leur vie commune.

Il sent que Sasuke essaie de le repousser pour avoir ses yeux en face des siens et peut-être s'expliquer. Mais Naruto n'en veut pas ce soir. Il sait qu'elles seront longues, les futures conversations. Passionnées aussi. Qu'une simple phrase d'excuse lancée sur un trottoir ne suffira pas, il n'en veut pas. Il ne veut rien d'autre pour le moment que la chaleur de Sasuke et ne penser qu'au fait qu'il soit venu pour lui. Il refuse de le regarder en face et il sent bien que Sasuke ne comprend pas. Oh putain, c'est vrai qu'il a eu peur, qu'il s'est senti trahi, humilié, en colère tout à l'heure. Qu'il a cru éradiquer Sasuke à jamais de sa vie. Mais il ne sait pas expliquer pour le moment ce soulagement de le voir marcher dans la nuit, à travers le brouillard de la rue, vers lui. Peut-être par ce qu'il n'y croyait pas ? Tout ça est fini, il veut juste le garder à nouveau pour lui.

Car après tout, ne sont-ils pas pareils ?

Il s'énervera après, il criera et forcera Sasuke à comprendre sa douleur, mais demain. Pour ce soir, il a assez payé, il a eu assez mal et il fait laisser le temps au soleil de se lever sur tout ça.

Il a réfléchi ce soir, beaucoup trop par rapport à d'habitude dirait Sasuke. Mais ça lui a fait du bien. Après coup, il s'en est voulu d'avoir rejeté Sasuke au _**Pink Paradise**_. Car après tout, ceci est leur vie. La vie de ceux qui profitent du quartier des plaisirs, du quartier gay de Konoha. Ils sont des hommes, et tout ne sera jamais qu'une question de plaisir. Ce plaisir avec lequel il a joué si longtemps lui aussi. Naruto fait partit de ce côté de la vie de son amant que personne n'aura jamais, il le sent entre ses bras. Mais si Sasuke veut jouer, alors il devra faire pareil lui aussi. Par ce qu'il ne supportera pas d'occuper le rôle de la gentille petite femme au foyer. Voici alors venir la fin de cette idée de la fidélité qu'il se faisait.

**« Dit Sasuke ? C'est fini de jouer au couple, hein ? »**

Sasuke garde le silence. Il sait qu'il ne dira rien, par ce que le brun n'est pas sûr lui-même de la réponse à donner à ce genre de déclaration. C'est la fin de cette chimère de la vie à deux, de la vie parfaite, une belle copie de la vie des hétéros. Car ils n'en sont pas capables. À la fin, ça ne fera que les faire souffrir. Et puis, Naruto ne s'est jamais vraiment plaint de ces échanges de chaleurs qui occupaient ses nuits avant. Il sait qu'il aura un peu mal au début de savoir son amant avec un autre, mais il espère causer la même souffrance chez Sasuke et que celui-ci l'aimera assez pour faire cesser le premier ce jeu stupide. Un « couple libéré » avait-elle dit, la serveuse ? Hum … Il se sent bien machiavélique tout à coup et une brusque envie le prend de courir rattraper "Matt" sous les yeux de Sasuke. Peut-être que demain …

Sasuke n'a jamais vraiment connu "Naruto la pute de Konoha".

Il est faible en fin de compte, il le sait. Mais il est comme ça, il se donne des résolutions, des airs du type qu'on ne trompera pas deux fois, avec lequel on ne joue pas. Il se met en colère, réfléchit après coup.

Mais à la fin, il reste accro.

Le vent souffle toujours aussi fort sur Konoha et son quartier poubelle. Sur les murs de vielles affiches perdent des bouts de papier collé, fuyant au vent. Il est bientôt deux heures du matin et les établissements, doucement, font partir les derniers clients, exhortent leur population à quitter les lieux. Bientôt, le quartier sombrera dans une douce léthargie, un sommeil réparateur. Le spectacle est fini et le rideau se tire. Ainsi, personne ne fera attention au vieil homme qui videra la poubelle de son restaurant, à ce type, là-bas, qui agitera son balai sur les pavés sales de l'avenue. Les techniciens du show, en quelque sorte. Et au milieu de tout ça, enlacés sur un trottoir, perché en haut du monde gay de Konoha, à la frontière de deux mondes, Uchiha Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto. Ils sont beaux, sans aucun doute. C'est le bouquet final, le clou de la représentation. L'un se retient de pleurer d'avoir failli perdre son compagnon pour une erreur, une connerie imbibée d'alcool, de musique techno et de néons agressifs. Il calme la douleur de son cœur par une odeur vanillée et suave. L'autre fait des promesses fantômes, se persuade en vain et tente d'oublier des images douloureuses, ce qui n'est déjà plus qu'un souvenir d'une des soirées agitée du quartier gay de Konoha.

Tout n'est que plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure :<strong> Je sais, c'est une vilaine habitude que de parler tout le temps, sans cesse, au début et à la fin des chapitres/fictions. Mais Dieu seul sait à quel point j'en ai envie ! Et puis, j'ai envie de papoter sur certains points de ma fiction, vous savez ? Cette conscience d'auteure/maman attentionée devant son bébé ...

Tout d'abords, les * sont là pour une bonne raison. Toute les phrases/expressions qu'ils soulignent sont tirés d'une série télévisée que j'aime énormément. Certains diront que c'est mal de reprendre des trucs comme ça, mais pour moi, cela reste un clin d'œil. Mais pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, qu'en dites-vous de chercher ? Aller, c'est archi-connu, et en plus, ya un indice gros comme une maison ...

Ensuite, que tous ceux qui ont crus voir dans ces lignes une quelconque critique des quartiers gays qui existent réellement, de leurs clubs, ou même, carrément, de leurs modes de vie, soyez rassurés. Si déjà vous reconnaissez la série d'où sont tirées les expressions, vous allez comprendre un bon bout du pourquoi et du comment. Ensuite, je suis assez _gay-friendly_ et en cherchant un peu, vous ne trouverez pas de vraies critiques. Et puis, franchement, les backrooms, pour la plupart, c'est crade et le principe est assez primaire.

En ce qui concerne Naruto et Sasuke, il faut bien comprendre, pour leur pro-réconciliation assez rapide, que Naruto ne pardonne pas tout à Sasuke. Il ne tourne pas la page et n'efface rien de ce qui s'est passé. Il se sent juste trop éreinté, trop à bout pour créer une guerre. Les explications viendront le lendemain, il le dit lui-même. Par ce que la nuit, c'est le quartier qui règne ainsi que le plaisir, et que la journée vient le retour à la vie réelle ainsi que les règlements de compte. Et si vous y avez porté attention :

**_"Et si la journée l'endroit reste un peu endormi, occupé au nettoyage, au décompte des gains et des pertes, la nuit il rayonne."_**

De plus, Naruto est accro à Sasuke. Il est, pour lui, la matérialisation de ce qu'il a inconsciemment toujours cherché en errant dans les ruelles du quartier gay de Konoha. Il ne peut pas le laisser s'en aller. Alors quand il revient vers lui, malgré la douleur, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Pour que Sasuke reste avec lui, Naruto va même jusqu'à envisager sérieusement de bouleverser complètement la vision qu'il avait de leur couple et essayer une nouvelle façon de le vivre.

Ensuite, il est vrai que je ne me suis pas soulée à la fidélité avant d'écrire cette fiction. Mais, _Baby, all the world can't live like your point of view … _

Et oui, ça existe les couples libérés. Autant chez les hétéros que chez les couples LGBT, même si ça gêne. Et avec le passé que se traîne Naruto, on comprend aisément qu'il ne fasse pas toute une scène de ménage à Sasuke après son infidélité …

_It seems it's all I have to say … _

Voilà, voilà. Ça c'était pour les explications. Ne le prenez pas au premier degré, hein ! On dit toujours que c'est mal, que ça emmer-embête les lecteurs, mais on ne peut pas s'en empêcher parfois … '_Scuse me_.

Mais je suis déjà heureuse si vous avez tout lu du début à la fin, en premier par ce que même si elle est loin d'être parfaite, j'aime tout particulièrement cette fiction, et puis je fais toujours des trucs à la longueur assez … Longue. Bref, et pourquoi pas un petit commentaire en digestif ? _Come on !_


End file.
